L'Alchimiste
by ZoR.oui.et.alors
Summary: Hermione reçoit un cadeau assez spécial de la part d'un inconnu...


09.09.03  
  
Salut à tous !!! C'est : ZoR ; le grand retour. ( applaudissements venus de nulle part ) bon voilà je vais être brève les chapitres seront très très longs à venir et surtout  
  
MERCI A LEACMOA POUR PUBLIER MES FIC !!!!  
  
Place au spectacle !!  
  
L'alchimiste  
  
« Hermione, ma chérie, tu es sûre que tu n'as rien oublié ? »  
  
« Non, maman, non je ne crois pas »  
  
Hermione comtemplait la chambre qu'elle avait elle-même redécorée magiquement pendant les vacances. Elle s'était installée une mezzanine pour gagner de la place. Un escalier de chêne naturel montait à l'étage de la pièce. La sorcière y avait installé une bibliothèque qui débordait des plus beaux volumes, sorcier et moldus confondus. En dessous de la mezzanine se tenait le lit-pont de la jeune fille. Un lit embriqué dans un assortiment de placards, armoires, et autres étagères. Juste au dessus du lit d'Hermione, trônait son étagère favorite. Plus haute que les autres, elle comportait deux petites nichettes. Sur l'une d'elle, une petite peluche en forme d'ours qui représentait ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ou presque : Teddy. Teddy était la peluche fétiche de la jeune fille. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, son premier sort avait été de donner vie à la peluche. Mais elle s'était bien vite rendu compte que l'ourson en question avait un caractère de cochon, et , même après qu'elle l'eu retransformé en peluche, ses oreilles ne marchaient plus aussi bien tellement Teddy avait crié, pleuré, hurlé.Il fallait se le dire ; il était bien plus mignon comme ça. Sur l'autre étagère-niche se trouvait un cadre photo contenant l'image moldue d'une fée bleue penchée sur une corolle verte à peine entrouverte.  
  
La sorcière avait une passion cachée à ses amis pour les fées. D'ailleurs l'étagère du milieu contenait plusieurs volumes sur les Fées, assortis de la trilogie d'Eric L'Homme, du Seigneur des Anneaux, de Darren Shan et de lou hendrix, tous pressés entre quatres serre-livres de cristal offerts par ron ( oh ! pardon je voulais dire « Ron » ) à son dernier anniversaire. Quatre magnifiques serre-livres taillés dans le cristal le plus pur. Enfin ce n'était pas elle mais les Gobelins qui avaient jugé ça, elle n'était guère douée pour tout ce qui était pierres, cristaux, granit, etc. Mais bien sûr les livres sont pour apprendre, et Hermione s'était juré d'en lire quelques-uns pour « s'instruire »... Les serres-livres représentaient respectivement harry en fou, Ron sur un cheval, Hermione dans une tour et un roi, genou à terre.  
  
« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !! Tiens c'est un cadeau spécial, en souvenir de notre première année à Poudlard, comme ça, tu n'oublieras jamais ni Harry, ni moi. »  
  
Ron était toujours adorable. Elle était restée sans voix devant ce cadeau. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs souvent avec quoi le sorcier lui avait offert ce présent, mais, après tout, ça ne la concernait pas. Au milieu de l'étagère, une photo magique d'elle avec Harry et Ron dans un grand champ de colza. Ou plutôt, à cet instant, un magnifique champ de fleurs jaunes balayé par le vent.  
  
« Hermione !! Ma chérie dépêche toi ! Tu vas rater le Poudlard Express ! Il faut faire vite mon ange. »  
  
La jeune sorcière détestait que sa mère l'appelle « mon ange ». c'était un terme qui, selon elle, faisait un peu. Boyfriend. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre sa mère. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'?il à sa montre : dix heures et quart. Le train partait à onze heures. Le temps d'arriver à Londres. Hermione agrippa son sac à dos d'une main et sa valise de l'autre, et devala l'escalier à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait en bas de l'escalier qui donnait sur l'entrée coquette de cette maison de banlieu anglaise.  
  
Pattenrond attendait patiemment d'arriver à la gare King Kross. Etrangement, Pattenrond adorait voyager, contrairement à tous les autres chats que sa jeune maîtresse connaissait. Et c'était très rare pour les chats. Mais enfin, on ne pouvait pas dire, non plus, que Pattenrond était un chat ordinaire. Il n'était pas rare pour le chaton roux en question d'aller dans le dortoir des garçons apporter, comme par le plus pur des hasards, les réponses d'un devoir qu'hermione avait fait, qui était à rendre pour le lendemain, et dont Harry et Ron ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Ron et harry. La jeune sorcière avait hâte de les revoir. Elle se demandait s'ils avaient passés de bonnes vacances. Si Ron avait grandit. Si Harry avait Grossit un peu, ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal comme elle lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de sa famille de Moldus, il n'y avait pas trop d'espoir. Elle avait aussi envie de revoir ses amies. Ginny, Parvati et Lavande lui avaient aussi beaucoup manquées [ ils me fallait des amies pour Hermione et c'est les seules que J'ai trouvé alors vous m'excuserez. Mais par contre je trouve que le personnage que j'ai fait à Lavande lui va très très bien. Vous verrez ! ]  
  
Assise dans la Ford Puma [ yeux en forme de chtits c?urs, filet de bave bulleuse dégoulinant au coin de la bouche ( appétissant les détails non ? ), je comtemple la voiture de mes rêves qui N EST PLUS EN FABRICATION c'est pas inadmissible ça ? Je vous le demande !!!! Bon fin de sujet ; revenons à nos moutons !!! ] grise métallisée de ses parents, son félin ronronnant sur ses genoux, la jeune sorcière regardait défiler sa campagne adorée en songeant à la rentrée [ horrible mot ou c'est moi qui délire ? les deux sûrement !] lorsque sa mère lui dit :  
  
« Alors ma chérie, impatiente de reteouver ton école que tu aime tant ? »  
  
« Oui, répondit Hermione un peu hésitante, oui enfin du moins je crois, finit-elle dans un murmure »  
  
Madame Granger ne semblait avoir entendu la fin de la réponse d'Hermione. Elle avait l'esprit très occupé en ce moment, et, si elle avait dit ça, c'est qu'elle pensait pouvoir engager une conversation. La mère de la sorcière n'aimait pas le silence et, depuis que la radio de la voiture était cassée, elle se sentait obligé de parler pour estomper la mélancolie du silence. Malgré tout, aujourd'hui ce silence lui âraissait moins pesant et bne la derangeait pas outre mesure, car à ce moment précis, elle réfléchissait à Mr. Persé, qui avait une rage de dent. Jusque là, rien de bien grave, sauf qu'en une semaine, il avait pris trois rendez-vous et que jamais encore elle ou son mari n'avait réussi à le soigner. Pauvre Mr. Persé, les méthodes utilisées jusque là n'avait rien changées. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'était fachée avec son mari. Ils avait eu quelques desaccords sur la façon de soigner le pauvre malheureux. Enfin, de toutes façons, ce n'était qu'une petite chamaillerie de couple, rien de bien grave, et puis, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, son mari était déjà stressé avant cela. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire, et encore bien moins lui dire pourquoi. Madame Granger détestait qu'on lui cache des choses. Surtout quand le quelqu'un en question était son mari. Il avait beau le nier, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.  
  
Madame Granger freina brusquement. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait failli griller un feu tricolore. La mère de la jeune sorcière était très à cheval sur les codes de la route et autres sécurité routière, ce « faillitage - de - griller - un - feu - rouge » lui prouvait qu'elle avait besoin de détente ! Heureusement, Hermione et elle-même qui étaient bien attachées n'eurent rien. Mais le chat endormit sur les genoux de sa maîtresse n'eu pas cette chance. Il alla s'applatir le museau sur le tableau de bord. Après qu'Hermione lui eu examiné le museau en détail, afin d'être sûre que son filou de félin n'avait rien, l'animal en question estima préférable pçour sa propre survie de finir le voyage aux pieds de sa maîtresse, bien à l'abris.  
  
Le regard de la jeune fille se replongea dans le paysage. La banlieu de Londre. Hermione n'admirait pas ; elle n'aimait pas Londre. La sorcière réfléchissait. Elle éspérait ; elle se rendait compte. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui l'attendait sans apréhender, mais sans être trop impatiente. A cette nouvelle années à Poudlard, qu'elle éspérait pleine d'aventure. Elle espérait que ses amis l'attendaient avec autant d'impatience, qu'elle l'aurait fait l'an passé, car, durant cet été, elle avait appris à dompter sa patience, à attendre sans se presser, ni appréhender. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait changé, en quelque sorte murie.  
  
Sa mère coupa le contact de la petite voiture qu'elle affectionnait tant [ ou plutot de la voiture que J'affectionne tant lol !!! C'est vrai après tout c'est mon histoire, je la mérite cette voiture non ? non ? NON ? « mais si mais si ZoR d'ailleurs on va te l'offrir la voiture. » vala quesqu'il faut répondre !!! continuons.] . La jeune sorcière en sortie, son chat dans les bras, alla mettre son sac sur le dos et pris sa valise à trois doigts [lol !!! MUSCLOR ARRIVE !!!! PLACE PLACE !!!! ^_^ !!!]. Elle alla embrasser sa mère.  
  
« - au revoir mon ange. »  
  
'mon ange. On y revient' songeat l'ange en question.  
  
« .tu vas nous manquer à moi et à ton père, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir attendre le train avec toi mais tu sais.. ton père m'attend au cabinet et il y a Mr Persé, et puis. »  
  
« Ca va Maman, ca ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave, je suis une grande fille, je peut prendre le train toute seule, et puis, touts mes amis m'attendent de l'autre côté alors, je ne risque rien. »  
  
La sorcière regarda sa mère partir et demarrer la voiture, et se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾. Elle pris son elan, Pattenrond dans un bras, la valise dans une main, le sac sur le dos, des rêves pleins les yeux, et traversat le mur, à son grand soulagement, sans encombres. Elle n'aimait plus tellement devoir passer ce mur depuis que ron et Harry étaient venuent en voiture volante. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit, mais ce soir là, qu'est- ce qu'elle avait rit !!!  
  
Sitôt le mur passé, hermione aperçut l'une de ses meilleures amies et fidèles confidentes ; Ginny Weasley. Gin' partageait le dortoir avec Hermione, Parvati et Lavande. La rousse et la brune se saluèrent par d'interminables embrassades. Son amie lui avait vraiment manquée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Ginny avait changé en si peu de temps. A peine deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre où ginny avait encore l'apparence d'une enfant. Mais là, Ginny ressemblait d'avantage à une bachelière qu'à une collégienne. Ses longs cheveux roux, d'ordinaire tréssés, étaient lachés et ondulait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon discret mais qui les mettaient suffisemment en valeur, sans paraître vulgaire. Elle portait une jupe de jeans clair fendue jusqu'à mis- cuisseet un T-shirt de saison kaki qui arrondissaient ses formes.  
  
« Gin' »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Feur ! »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
« Bécile ! »  
  
« Niente ! Je comprends rien !!! »  
  
[ pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris quoi - feur = coiffeur et hein - bécile = imbecile humour légèrement décalé oui oui je sais je sais mais je suis légèrement décalée au cas où vous auriez pas remarqués !!!]  
  
« C'est pas grave, blague à part je voulait te demander »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« t'as pas vu Ron et harry ? »  
  
« Si, ils sont dans le dernier compartiment du dernier wagon du train et . euh. t'aurais pas vu Colin par le plus pur des hasards ? »  
  
« Colin ? »  
  
Dis Hermione sur un ton interrogatif, souriant à l'interieur d'elle-même à l'idée d'énerver gin'. Mais après tout elle avait bien le droit de la taquiner un peu, elle ne l'avait pas vu des vacaces.  
  
« Colin ! Colin qui shoote tout ce qui bouge ! tu ne l'as jamais vu prendre de photo peut-être ! Ah c'est fin !!! »  
  
hermione éclata de rire en voyant colin arriver au moment même où ginny criait ces dernières phrases. Lui aussi a vait beaucoup changé. Ses muscles s'étaient considérablement dévelloppésdurant les vacances, et il avait maintenant la carrure d'un homme... Colin trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à Ginny.  
... mais son éternelle maladresse d'enfant subsistait, malgré tout.  
  
La sorcière à la crinière rouse se retourna vivement et rosie à la vue du nouvel arrivant ; celui même qu'elle cherchait !  
  
« Salut »  
  
dit-elle en foudroyant son amie du regard, comme pour la faire partir. Il est vrai qu'hermione ne semblait nullement vouloir s'en aller.  
  
« Salut »  
  
Lui répondit Colin d'une voix égale, lancant lui aussi un regard très soutenu à la brune.  
  
« Ca va, ca va ! Puisque personne ne semble apprécier ma délicate présence, je pars ! »  
  
Fit-elle théatrale. Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, Colin et ginny rougirent au possible ( soit pire que jusqu'à la racine des cheveux) et leur ainée les quitta et vue d'aller visiter ses amis du dernier compartiment du dernier wagon du poudlard -Express.  
  
« Salut ! »  
  
Lança-t-elle rayonnante  
  
« Hermione ! »  
  
Repondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.  
  
Hermione les embrassait folle de joie de les voir, en même tant si inchangés et si différent, tout comme ron, Harry semblait avoir mûri durant ces vacances mais il se pouvait fort que cela ne soit qu'une impression, quand les jumeaux firent irruption au milieu du wagon, présentant leurs nouvelles farces et attrappes. Les discutions s'enchainèrent si bien, que seule hermione sembla remarque que le Poudlard express démarrait. Elle regarda sa montre.  
  
'Onze pile, toujours à l'heure ce bon vieux train ! »  
  
La jeune sorcière rit à la blague de Fred et George.  
  
Quinze mètres plus haut, dans le ciel bleu de ce début septembre,un corbeau plus noir que la nuit suivait le Poudlard-Express en croâssant d'un air de maudit.  
  
ET voilà !!! c'est le chapitre le plus long jamais écrit de tout mon histpoire de FanFic-euse alors ne me dite pas qu'il est trop court SVP !!! sauf si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez, alors là dites le moi quand même !!! lol !!! je tiens a signaler que les prochain chapitre de « DANS UN MONDE INCONNU » et « SI POUR UNE FOIS VOUS CROIYEZ EN MOI » ne devrait pas tarder !!! rewiew et bisous pour toutle monde et encore une fois 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000... de bisous à léacmoa pour me publier mes fic !!!! 


End file.
